


No puedo

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 5: Recuperación [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble 5: Recovery, Drabble 5: Recuperación, Drabble Collection, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—¿Qué pasa, Jack? ¿He hecho algo que…?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No puedo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I can't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/857812) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject)



> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas, según mi propio “universo”: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. No hay orden dentro de cada etapa. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles y crueles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento. Torchwood no acabará nunca.

Jack abrió los ojos. Ianto estaba perdido en su cuello, sus besos eran tan fantásticos como siempre, pero había algo en la base del estómago de Jack que presionaba para salir.

—Espera, espera…

Ianto, reticente, se separó un poco de Jack. Este lo sostuvo por los hombros, tan lejos como sus largos brazos le permitían. Mantuvo la cabeza agachada. Su respiración era agitada.

—¿Qué pasa, Jack? ¿He hecho algo que…?

—No, no, Ianto, no es culpa tuya…

—Entonces…

Jack se llevó la mano a la boca, reprimiendo la náusea, y salió corriendo. Al cabo de unos segundos, Ianto lo siguió.


End file.
